1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treadmills, and more specifically to articulating treadmills that may be folded upright for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing articulating treadmills are awkward in use. The weight of the motors must be lifted along with the treadmill frame, complex securing mechanisms are used to lock the treadmill base frame into place, and once the treadmill is secured in the upright position, a user must go around to the other side of the treadmill to move it.
What is needed in the art is an articulating treadmill that allows for the convenient folding of the treadmill frame without requiring a user to lift extra weight, easy securing of the treadmill frame in its storage configuration, and/or ease of movement of the treadmill once it is in its storage configuration without allowing the treadmill to move when it is in its operational configuration.